


All at Once Everything Is Different

by 2edge4u



Series: May It Last a Lifetime [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hehehe, and i just couldn't go there, and i'm lazy - Freeform, and they apparently live in Florida now, because this au is to precious to me, but feel free to use your imagination, god knows i did, mainly because I do, nothing graphic in here really, rated m because of allusions to smut, they're going to Disney y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has had a rough couple weeks at work, so Carm decides to take her and Katie on a little vacation. Confessions are made and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All at Once Everything Is Different

**Author's Note:**

> This one is told from Carmilla's perspective. 
> 
> Title from "I See the Light" from Disney's Tangled. (It will all make sense, trust me.)

Laura left for work a little over an hour ago and as much as you don’t want to admit it, your heart is aching with how much you miss her. Since she got home from work so late last night, she asked you to stay over. Truth be told, she really didn’t want to be alone and you don’t blame her after what she had been through. There was a shooting downtown during a protest, and tragically a few people died. There are countless reporters that work for channel thirteen that could have been there, but your Laura was right on the front lines keeping the town and the rest of the country informed. She has kind of become the face of your little town, because of her incredible grace and tact. If anyone could deliver the facts of the story as it unfolded last night with the amount of respect the victims and their families deserved, it was Laura. She is truly amazing at her job.

As much as you wanted to touch her in every way you’ve been literally dreaming of for the past few weeks, both of you were exhausted so you suggested a good night’s rest was a better idea and after a good amount of pouting she agreed since she had to go into work early today, it’s not that you didn’t want to, because your body has never felt more alive than when you’re lying next to her. It’s just that you want your first time with Laura to be perfect. She deserves your best and you’re determined to give it to her when the time is right.

It hit you last night right after Laura fell asleep; she was curled into your side, holding you tight around your waist when you came up with an idea. You’re not sure if she will go for it, but it’s worth a shot. Her days have been so stressful lately with everything that’s been going on in town and at work. By the time she gets home, she’s utterly exhausted and you can’t bring yourself to ask her for anything but to eat a late dinner and climb into bed. Sometimes she pulls you into bed with her and other times she’s asleep before her head even hits the pillow so you tuck her in, set an alarm, kiss her forehead and let yourself out after leaving her a quick note to find in the morning.

You hear little feet padding down the hallway so you know Katie is up from her nap which means it’s time for her afternoon snack, and by afternoon snack that probably means cookies and milk. You turn off the tv just as she rounds the corner into the living room and turn to see a still very sleepy little girl.

“Hey, little bug. How was your nap?” you ask.

“It was good. What time is it? Is mommy home yet?” Katie asks between yawns.

“It’s a little after two. She just left, sweetheart. Sorry to say you’re stuck with me for a while.”

“I’m not stuck with you, Carmilla. You’re way cool,” she says, making her was around the couch to plop down next to you.

“You’re pretty cool yourself,” you say and she smiles, but it turns into a frown quickly.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours? Everything ok?”

“I just really miss mommy. I know that her work is really important, but she’s been gone a lot and it makes me sad,” she says and her eyes are turning red.

As soon as the first tear breaks free, you pull her close and little arms wrap around your waist as she cries into your shirt. You just hold her for a while, allowing her to let it all out. Knowing how much you miss Laura, you can’t imagine how Katie feels. Laura is this young girl’s entire world and she has been gone a lot more because of work and you see the toll it’s taking on Katie.

“I have an idea,” you say when her little sobs subside.

Katie wipes her nose with the back of her hand and looks up at you with nothing but pain in her eyes. It became your mission in that moment to give her the best day ever no matter how exhausting it may be.

“Why don’t we go out for a girl’s day? We can get your nails done, do a little shopping, get some ice cream, whatever you want. We can even stop by the station and bring your mommy a late lunch if you want.”

“Really?” she asks.

“Yep. Today is your day, Katie. Does that sound like a good idea?”

“Totally! I’ll go get ready!” she squeals and takes off up the stairs.

While getting your nails done and going shopping sounds less fun than putting out a camp fire with your face, you would do anything for this little girl. Spending almost every day around her has been life-changing, really. She’s the epitome of innocent, so hilarious, completely adorable and just about the sweetest little girl you’ve ever met. It’s very easy to believe that Laura raised her. You’re beginning to love her like she was your own and you couldn’t stop yourself if you tried. You never imagined yourself having any children, but if they turned out like Katie then it would all be worth it.

While Katie’s getting ready, you decide to make a quick phone call before you chicken out. You don’t know Laura’s friends Parry and LaFontaine very well, but you think they’ll help you with your plan if they know where you’re coming from. You dial the number and hope for the best.

“Hello?” you hear who you believe is LaFontaine say when they answer.

“Hi, um, is this LaFontaine?” you ask nervously.

“The one and only. Who’s calling?” they ask.

“This is Carmilla. Laura’s Carmilla.”

“I figured, since I only know one Carmilla. How the hell are ya?”

“Fine. Great, actually. How are you?” you ask, kicking yourself quietly for being so damn awkward. You don’t do awkward.   

“I’m fine, thanks. So what may I ask made you decide to call me?” they ask.

“Yea, about that. I know we’re not really friends or whatever, but I know that you and Perry are Laura’s best friends and I kind of need your help.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I’m sure Laura’s been telling you both how stressed out she’s been with work.”

“Yea, she’s working herself crazy.”

“Exactly. Well, I kind of want to do something for her, but I need your help. It’s kind of a lot to ask but I don’t exactly have a lot of friends and this is too important for me to not try.

“Ok, what are you planning?” they ask.

“It all kind of depends on whether I can get her to take a few days off work or not. If she can’t, then my whole plan kind of goes to shit but I’m still going for it. I want to take her and Katie on a little mini vacation. I know it sounds kind of crazy, but she’s just so burnt out and I feel like she needs to get away for a few days. Plus, Katie was just telling me a few minutes ago how much she misses her and I can’t take it.”

“You really care about them, don’t you?” LaFontaine asks after a long pause.

“Uh, I really do. I would do anything for them.”

“Well then I’ll do anything I can to help. What do you need?”

“I’m hoping she can get Thursday and Friday off because I kind of bought tickets to Disney last night for the three of us. We can go to Magic Kingdom Thursday, stay at the Polynesian Resort and go to Animal Kingdom on Friday. Katie told me a few weeks ago that she’s never been to Disney and I feel like it would be good for both of them.”

“Holy crap, Karnstein. You’re not sparing a dime on this trip, are you?”

“I had the money in my savings, it’s not a big deal. I still get royalty checks from that song I sold to Ellie Goulding so it’s fine. Honestly.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Focus, red. We’ll talk about that later.”

“Right. Sorry. Anyway, what do you need my help with?”

“Well, I kind of want to take Laura out to the beach for some alone time after our Disney trip, so someone will need to watch Katie on Friday and Saturday night.”

“No problem, you know Katie is always welcome here.”

“There’s one more thing. I rented us a beach house on Anna Maria Island and I kind of need some help getting our stuff out there. I want it to be a total surprise and stopping for beach supplies will kind of give it away. Look, I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’ll pay you for the gas and then some. I just don’t know who to ask. Is there any way you have Thursday off and could make the trip out there? You, Perry and the kids are more than welcome to stay the night and enjoy yourselves.”

“You had me at beach house. I’d be happy to help. Hopefully Perry is willing to go, but if not, I can definitely take your stuff out there. Laura is going to love this. You’re really good to her and I can’t thank you enough for it.”

“No thanks needed, I’m the one who should be thanking you I guess. I’ve been wanting to do this for a few weeks, but I had to get everything right. She deserves it. Katie’s coming down the stairs so I need to get going, but I’ll text you more details later if that’s ok?”

“Of course, you two have fun.”

“Thanks LaFontaine, really. I don’t care what anyone says. You’re alright,” you say with an audible smirk.

“Haha, well I think we’re kind of friends by now so you can call me LaF. No problem, I’m glad Laura is finally going to get out of here for a while. Talk to you later.”

“See ya.”

* * *

 

You pull into the station’s parking garage after a few hours out on the town with Katie. She is so excited to bring the coffee and cookies to her mom, she’s about ready to jump out of the car.

“You ready, kiddo?” you ask.

“Yep! Mommy is going to be so happy to see us I can’t wait!”

“Alright then, let’s go,” you say while unfastening your seat belt and reaching for the door.

“Wait.”

You stop in your tracks and turn toward the little one sitting in the back seat.

“Do you love my mommy?” she asks and your heart stops. You knew you would have this conversation with her eventually but you didn’t expect it to happen right now. “I just think she loves you and I think it would be cool if you love her back. She talks about you all the time when you’re not around.”

“Really?”

“Yea, she’s been sad for a really long time but she stopped being sad when we met you. My mommy has the prettiest smile ever and you’re the only one who can make her smile besides me.”

“I do love her. I hope that’s alright with you.”

“That’s awesome. I love you too. I didn’t think I could love another person besides mommy since Danny left, but I love you so I guess that’s different now.”

You get out of the car quickly and open up the back door so you can look into her eyes.

“I love you too, Katie. So much,” you say while unbuckling her seat belt and pulling her into a hug. “Come on, let’s go give this stuff to your mom before it’s too late and she’s has to go on tv.”

You walk into the station with Laura’s coffee in one hand in Katie’s hand in the other. Your heart is racing from the conversation you just had. You admitted to yourself one night last week when driving home from Laura’s that you had fallen in love with her, but you didn’t know how to bring it up to her, or Katie for that matter. This little girl is smart and saw right through you.

You’re walking with Katie through the lobby of the station and everyone you see is smiling at the two of you. A lot of people recognized Katie right away and stop to say hi and compliment how pretty she looks. While she’s enjoying the attention, she has business to attend to and practically drags you down the hallway and to Laura’s dressing room.

You get to the door and knock quietly, hoping she’s in there.

“Come in!” she says and you open the door, allowing Katie to go in first.

“Oh my goodness, what are you two doing here?” she asks with the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen.

“We had a girl’s day and brought you cookies mommy!” Katie squeals.

“You did?” Laura says, bending down to take the cookies and give her daughter a hug.

“Yep! We got our nails done, had some chocolate ice cream and Carmilla bought me a dress. Isn’t it pretty?” Katie asks, twirling in place to show off the pink dress she’s wearing.

“It’s beautiful, just like you.”

“Thanks, mommy. You’re pretty too.”

“Hey, why don’t you go across the hall and say hi to Mr. Will before we have to go on the air?”

“Ok!” Katie says and takes off out the door.

“Hey,” you say, finally meeting Laura’s eyes.

“Hey.”

She walks over, wrapping her arms around your neck and kissing you like you haven’t seen each other in weeks. You take her into your arms and kiss her back. Katie’s not the only one who has missed her lately.

“I brought you some coffee too. I just hope it’s still hot,” you say pulling back and brushing the hair out of her face with your free hand.

She takes the coffee from you and leans up for another kiss.

“Thank you, Carm. I didn’t realize how much I needed to see you both today. What a great surprise.”

“Well, Katie was telling me when she got up from her nap how much she missed you so I took her out and then I thought this would be a good idea. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss you too.” She kisses you again and you forget where you are for only a moment, getting lost in her gentle touch. “Oh, and speaking of surprises, what are the chances you can get Thursday and Friday off?”

“I guess I could probably get Natalie to cover for me, why?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now would it? Just trust me, ok?”

“Of course I trust you. I’ll talk to her when you leave and text you. I hate to seem ungrateful, but I kind of have to run. Tonight’s broadcast is going to be a heavy one and I’m not ready. I’m sorry, Carm.”

“Cupcake, there’s no need to be sorry. I’m the one bringing your daughter by unannounced less than an hour before you go on the air. I’ll see you when you get home, ok?”

Just when Laura pulls you into another lingering kiss, the door flies open to reveal a very excited Katie so it’s time to go. We all say our good byes and you take Katie back out to the car. When you’re helping her into her booster seat, you feel your phone vibrate.

 **Cupcake:** We’re on. Can’t wait to see what you have planned. See you in a few hours.

You’re smiling the entire drive back to Laura’s thinking of how much fun you’re all going to have. You honestly can’t wait to give the two of them some much needed time away.

* * *

 

Waking up Thursday morning has your stomach in knots. You’re so excited for everything over the next four days and you just want it to go well. All you told Laura and Katie is that they’ll need to pack for a few days and bring comfortable shoes. Laura has been trying to guess all week but you’ve been relentless in keeping your secret. That scrunched up face she makes when she guesses wrong is adorable so it’s actually been kind of fun playing this game with her.

You absolutely hate cooking, but you don’t know a better way to wake the Hollis girls up early in the morning than the smell of pancakes and bacon so you drag yourself out of bed at the most ungodly hour and begin making breakfast for the three of you. Cooking is so much work, but they’re worth it.

Surprisingly, Katie is the first one in the kitchen. You find her standing behind you, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

“What are you doing, Carmilla?”

“I’m making breakfast for you and mommy, little bug.”

“Cool! We’re going on our trip today, right?”

“Yep, so why don’t you go get mommy and I can tell you both about it while we eat.”

She runs back up the stairs, a little slower than usual since you’re pretty sure she’s still half asleep. You hear some thumping and what sounds like water running upstairs just as you begin to set the kitchen table. You hurry, hoping that everything will be ready by the time they get back down stairs and you finish just in time. You’ve prepared a feast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and a simple fruit salad. You’re pouring orange juice for the three of you when you hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

“What’s all this, Carm?” a very sleepy Laura asks while you’re putting the juice back into the fridge.

“With the weekend we’re about to have, a good breakfast is definitely in order. Have a seat you two,” you say, gesturing toward the table.

You all sit down and begin tearing into the meal you so carefully prepared.

After she sampled a bit of everything, Laura looked up with smiling eyes, taking a gulp of her juice before saying “ok so you’re a singer, songwriter, nanny and a chef? What can’t you do, Carm?”

“Well, I can’t ride a bike. There’s that,” you admit and you all share a laugh.

“I can teach you! It’s super easy, Carmilla and way fun too,” Katie says with her mouth full of pancakes.

“Sounds like a plan, kiddo. Ok, so I’m sure you’re both wondering where we’re going,” you say.

“Duh,” Katie says and you laugh much louder than you expected.

“Yea, you already know I’ve been dying to know,” Laura says and reaches over to grab your hand.

“I wanted to keep it a surprise until today because it’s just so awesome,” you say, punctuating the end with a poke to Katie’s belly and she giggles.

“Come on, Carm. I can’t wait another second. Tell us!” Laura begs.

“Alright. How does going to Disney World for a couple days sound to you?” you ask and oh my god they both started screaming with excitement. Katie is out of her chair, jumping around in circles and Laura covered her mouth and it looks like she’s trying not to cry.

“I’m going to Disney World!!!” Katie yells and continues her jumping around.

“Carm, are you serious? You didn’t have to do this,” Laura says.

“I wanted to. You said Katie has never been and we all could use some time away.”

“I’m gonna go get ready!” Katie squeals and runs back up the stairs.

You both watch her leave before turning back toward one another. Before you can say another word, Laura is out of her chair and in your lap, kissing you like she really does love you. You desperately hope she does.

“You’re amazing, Carm. Do you know that?” she asks, wrapping her arms gently around the back of your neck and smiling at you.

“I’ve been told that by a certain beautiful woman once or twice. I’m actually starting to believe it too.”

“Who the hell is she!? I WILL KILL-” you cut her off with a kiss that neither one of you can maintain because you’re too busy smiling.

“Why don’t we” you kiss the corner of her mouth “clean up the kitchen” then her jaw “then go get ready” then her neck “because we need to check into the hotel before we hit the park.”

“If you keep that up, we’re not going anywhere,” she says while you nibble lightly on her ear.

“Trust me, cupcake. What I have planned after our little Disney trip is worth the wait,” you say with a smile.

“Wait, there’s more?”

“Mhm. You didn’t think our little vacation ended after tomorrow, did you?”

“Are you serious? Tell me!”

“Not so fast, cutie. That part is a surprise, too. All I can say right now is that Friday night we’ll be dropping Katie off at LaF and Perry’s for the rest of the weekend before we get back on the road. I hope that’s ok.”

“Wait, what? They’re in on this too? How did you… never mind. Of course it’s ok. I don’t even care where we’re going. Time with you and Katie, and then time alone with you is all I could ever ask for. I don’t know how I can thank you, Carm.”

“I can think of a few things, but that will have to wait until Friday night,” you say with a wink.

She pulls you back in for another kiss, and you wish you were alone in the house just long enough to do what your body has been screaming at you to do for weeks now. The way her lips are moving against yours is sending a bolt of lightning through your body and oh my god do you want her, but that will have to wait. You have long lines to stand in and a big ass mouse to go see.

The trip to Orlando is less than an hour away from Laura’s place, but it feels like an eternity between the heavy I-4 traffic and the endless Disney songs Katie is belting in the back seat. She’s so adorable, but she’s a little young yet to know what singing in tune means. After paying what seems like entirely too much for parking, you’re directed by approximately fifty people to the correct lot.

As you’re getting your suitcases out of the trunk, Laura comes up behind you, rubbing you back while asking “why are we in general parking, I thought we were staying in a hotel. I figured it would be somewhere on International Drive.”

“Nope, I got us a room at the Polynesian. That way we can have more time to spend in the parks. It’s Magic Kingdom today and Animal Kingdom tomorrow.”

“Seriously? That place is crazy expensive, Carm. You didn’t have to.”

“I got a great deal. Besides, this isn’t about the money. I just want you and Katie to be happy.”

“We are. Trust me,” she says, leaning over to kiss your cheek before helping you with the bags.

We take the monorail straight to the hotel and check ourselves in. After pretty much dropping the bags in the room, Laura makes sure you all apply a ridiculous amount of sunscreen and you’re back on the monorail headed toward the Magic Kingdom.

* * *

 

Your day with Laura and Katie could not have been any better. Well, maybe it would have been better if it weren’t ninety-six degrees and there weren’t more people in the park than the entire state of Rhode Island but that’s not the point. The look on Katie’s face when the three of you walked through the gates and down Main Street was the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. You could remember for only a brief moment what it was like to be that young and pure. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, bringing yourself back to a time before the world damaged and jaded you, silently wishing that it will never happen to Katie because you never want the feeling she had today to fade away.

Katie dragged you and Laura on just about every ride she wasn’t too scared to go on. You forgot how much you hated that stupid ass tea cup ride until Katie made you ride it three times before Laura finally saw how green you were turning and said that was enough. In hindsight, eating all that ice cream with Katie before going on the ride was probably a terrible decision, but oh well.

Laura really wanted to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean, but neither one of you were sure it would be a good idea for Katie since parts of the ride were kind of scary. She insisted she was a big girl so you all went anyway. It was a good thing she was sitting between you and Laura because all the drops scared her to death and she screamed louder than you ever thought was possible. How so many decibels could be produced by such a tiny little body is amazing really. She said she loved it anyway and was excited for the next adventure.

By the time you got around to the Haunted Mansion, you all were pretty spent but it’s apparently Laura’s favorite ride so you had to go. The room in the beginning scared the crap out of you when you were a kid. It wasn’t the stretching walls or creepy paintings that got you, it was that man’s voice that made your skin crawl and based on the way Katie was holding onto your legs for dear life it had the same effect on her. Katie is a brave little one though and insisted once again that she was a big girl so she wanted to ride by herself, and you were secretly excited because you finally got Laura alone, even for only a few minutes.

While you should have probably been paying attention to the ride and all the ghouls and ghosts within, you’re not even ashamed to say that you and Laura spent the entire time spent in that chair making out like teenagers. In fact, when the chairs turned around to face the other direction, these teen boys in the chair behind you started to freak out when they saw what you were doing.

“Holy crap dude do you see that?” one of them asked the other.

“What? This stupid ride isn’t even scary!”

“No dude, those chicks in front of us were kissing each other!”

“No way!”

“Bro, it was so hot! Holy nuts!”

Laura leaned back and laughed before saying, “oh they have no idea” and leaned back in for what might have been the best kiss of your life so far.

All three of you were ready to go back to the room, so tired and in need of some serious sleep, but you couldn’t come to the Magic Kingdom and not stay for the fireworks show. After a quick stop at the Main Street candy shop, you grab a few drinks and line up with the rest of the crowd, waiting for the show.

“So, have you ever seen a big fireworks show, Katie?” you ask.

“Yeah, one time mommy and Danny took me to the lake by our house where they do fireworks and it was super cool.”

You see Laura grimace out of the corner of your eye. Any time Danny’s name comes up in conversation, it’s like Laura breaks all over again so you reach over, lacing your fingers into hers and hold on tight. She leans into you, kissing your shoulder and she looks whole again. You understand what it’s like to have your heart broken so badly so you know what she’s been through. You decide in that moment, looking into her tired eyes that you’ll never be the cause of her pain.

The three of you jump at the first explosion of sound and light. Disney doesn’t spare an expense when it comes to anything, but tonight’s fireworks seem even more grand than you can remember. You look down to see Katie standing on the tips of her toes, trying to see around the people in front of her so you reach down and pick her up to sit on your shoulders. There have been a few moments since you met Laura and Katie that you almost felt like you were a part of their family, but right now you can’t feel anything but that. With this little girl expressing all the wonder and excitement about what she’s seeing and Laura holding onto you, you realize that you want this moment to last forever. You’re willing to do whatever is necessary to keep them in your life for as long as you can. Even with the draining heat, long lines, rude tourists, that terrible It’s a Small World ride and ridiculously expensive everything, you can’t for the life of you ever remember having a better day.

Katie fell asleep within minutes of being back on the monorail and Laura wasn’t far behind her. With Katie’s head on your lap and Laura resting hers on your shoulder, you were content to stay where you were, but the bed in your hotel room seemed like a much better choice so when you arrived back at the Polynesian you carried a sleeping Katie up to the room.

You took a quick shower while Laura helped her very sleepy and whiny daughter into her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Just as you turn the water off, you hear the door open.

“Carm?”

“Yea, I’m in here.”

You quickly grab a towel to dry yourself and wrap it around your body before the steam fades.

“Is it ok that I come in? I’m just really tired and I need to get ready for bed and I just”

“Cupcake, it’s fine. I’m decent anyway.”

You step out of the shower to find her standing there and the look on her face can’t be described as anything but hungry. The tension between you for the last couple weeks has been palpable. All this energy building will be like an atom bomb when you finally let go, touch her and taste her in all the ways you’ve been dreaming of, but tonight is not the time.

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” she asked softly.

“Once or twice, but I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing it from you.”

A slow smile creeps onto your face as she walks toward you, wrapping her arms around your waist and stretching her way up to kiss you.

“I don’t think I can explain how amazing today was. I haven’t seen Katie this happy in ages and it’s all thanks to you, Carm. We’re lucky to have you in our lives. I hope you know that,” she says.

“I’m the lucky one, babe. Trust me. How about you take a quick shower and then we can get some sleep. We have another big day tomorrow.”

“If I’m being honest, I was hoping you weren’t done yet so I could join you.”

You pull her in closer, kissing your way from her neck to her ear to whisper, “there will be plenty of time for that this weekend, I promise.”

* * *

 

Your day spent at Animal Kingdom was just as great and exhausting as the day before. Katie was awestruck with every attraction the three of you came across and while seeing all the animals around the park was pretty cool, just being able to walk around with your two favorite people in the world was enough for you. Laura held onto your hand most of the day and it made you feel more alive than anything you can ever remember.

The three of you are on your way back home and Laura was a bit nervous about how Katie was going to handle the next two days without her since they haven’t spent that much time apart probably ever, but Katie was quick to reassure her.

“Mommy, where are you and Carmilla going when you take me to Aunt Perry’s?”

“I actually don’t know, sweetheart. _Someone_ won’t give me any hints,” Laura says while taking your hand and looking in the rearview mirror to see her daughter.

“So that’s a secret too?” Katie asks.

“Yep, mommy won’t find out until we get there,” you say.

“That’s cool. I hope you have fun mommy.”

“Are you sure it’s ok that we go? I’m sure gonna miss you,” Laura admits, turning around to make eye contact with Katie.

“I’ll miss you too, mommy. But I can play with Jamie and Ryan and you should have fun too. I’ll be ok,” Katie says while kicking her legs against the seat.

You squeeze Laura’s hand and she turns to you with a smile.

“When did you become so grown up, Katie?” Laura asks.

“I didn’t grow up, silly. I’m still four and a half!” Katie squeals and you all share a laugh while you take the exit off I-4 toward LaF and Perry’s house.

After sharing some lingering hugs in the driveway, you and Laura say your goodbyes before getting back in the car and speed toward the interstate. You honestly couldn’t get there fast enough.

You ride in silence for a while, letting Laura work through the emotions of leaving her daughter behind for a few days. Although she told you in whispers late at night in your hotel room that she can’t wait to get away with you, it’s really hard on her to be away from Katie. That little girl is everything to her and while she knows Katie is safe, she’s still going to worry.

When you take the exit for I-75 South, Laura turns to you with anticipation written all over her face.

“So are going to tell me where we’re going now? I’m kind of dying over here.”

“Nope. I told you. Not until we get there. Although you’ll probably be able to figure it out based on the direction we’re heading and the road signs. I mean, you are an investigative reporter after all,” you say with a wink.

“Ugh, that’s not fair. Ok, so we’re obviously heading toward the west coast so that means we’re either going to somewhere in St. Pete or maybe even the beach?” she says with a hopeful look.

“Do you really think that after all the work I’ve put into giving you hints I’m just going to tell you?”

“Fine. Be that way. Just know that wherever we’re going I don’t plan to share you with anyone. I’ve been waiting for this alone time with you since we met,” she spat and turned to pout in her seat.

“Aw, cupcake don’t be like that. I promise you’re going to love it and I didn’t have any plans on sharing you either,” you say and take her hand again, bringing it to your lips and kissing her palm before lacing you fingers with hers and switching lanes in attempt to get to your destination quicker.

She smiles and turns up the radio, singing along to “This is What You Came For” in attempt to distract her racing mind.

As soon as you take the exit for I-275 she whips around in her seat and throws up her hands.

“I know where we’re going!”

“Do you now?”

“You’re taking me to Anna Maria Island aren’t you!?”

“Are you sure you don’t moonlight as a detective?”

“How did you know this is my favorite beach?”

“Well, all the pictures you have with you and Katie at the beach are here so I figured as much.”

“I swear to god, Carm. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you.”

“You haven’t done anything to deserve me. I think we would have found our way to each other no matter the circumstances.”

She stretches across the center console to pull you closer and kiss your cheek.

“Oh my god I didn’t pack a bathing suit! I wish you could have told me so I would have been prepared.”

“Well, I kind of have that covered too,” you admit.

“What do you mean?”

“I had LaF bring everything we would need for the trip yesterday. Our bags and everything else we need is waiting there for us.”

“I don’t know how you pulled all this off and I don’t care. I just can’t wait to get there.”

* * *

 

When you pull up to the rental house, you look over to see Laura looking very confused.

“We’re not staying in a hotel?” she asks.

“Nope. I rented this little place. I thought having our own section of the beach would be kind of nice.”

“Are you kidding? This is incredible. You didn’t have to do all this, Carm. Honestly, I would have been fine with just staying at home with you.”

“I know you would have, but you’ve been working so much lately and you deserve to get away. Even if you have to deal with me,” you say with a smirk and open the door to get out of the car before she can argue with you.

You show her around the house before changing into your swim suits and spending a few hours on the beach. Both you would have preferred to be out there longer, but it’s Florida and the afternoon rain was rolling in with a vengeance. The time you spent out in the water with Laura was priceless though; a memory you will hold onto forever. You were so glad you decided to spring for the beach house because there were only two other couples out on the beach with you and you were far enough away from each other it was like you were alone the entire time. Neither one of you could keep your hands or lips off each other and that’s exactly what you were hoping for when you came up with the idea to come here in the first place.

When lightning began to strike the water a few miles out, Laura reluctantly dragged you inside. You were bent over, rummaging through your suitcase for a clean pair of clothes to change into when you felt her walk up behind you. Her soft hands slid down your back, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. You stood quickly and turned to face her, melting into the feeling of her arms wrapping around the bare skin of your waist.

“I know I’ve said thank you probably a million times over the last few days, but I’m saying it again. Carm, I don’t think I’ve felt this relaxed since before Katie was born. I miss her terribly, but this has been one of the best days of my life,” she says before reaching up to kiss you deeply, sighing into it.

“And like I’ve said before, you deserve this. I would also be lying if I said I didn’t have ulterior motives for bringing you here.”

“Oh yea?”

“Mhm.” You wrap your arms tighter around her before saying “ever since I saw this bikini in your drawer I had to come up with an excuse to get you into it,” you whisper into her ear, punctuating it with a snap of the string barely holding the bottoms onto her hips.

“I see. Well as much as you may be enjoying this suit, I have to insist on taking it off.”

You’ve always considered yourself to be pretty smooth, but right now you feel dumbstruck; unable to come up with a single coherent word. Did she seriously just say that? Laura takes pity on you, placing her hand gently above your racing heart and pulling back.

“What I mean is, I really need a shower. I’m covered in salt from head to toe and I’m pretty sure there is sand all over me. I feel gross,” she giggles.

“You may feel gross, but you look anything but. You’re always beautiful to me.”

There you go, Karnstein. You remembered how to talk.

She smiles gently before kissing you gently and walking toward the bathroom, leaving you stunned. Just before she closes the door, she peeks her head through the door.

“Are you coming or what?” she asks while reaching up to untie the strings to her bikini top and words escape you once again.

When you finally gain the courage to walk into the bathroom, Laura is already in the shower and you sigh in relief. It’s not that you’re not ready, it’s just that you’ve never felt so nervous in your life. You’ve been in this position with others before, but there’s something about her that makes you feel like everything has to be perfect.

You take a deep breath before stripping down and walking over to the shower door and knocking lightly.

The door opens to reveal a very naked and sun-kissed Laura and you suddenly can’t remember how to breathe. She grabs your hand and pulls you into the shower with her before stepping back underneath the water. She runs her fingers through her hair as the water washes over her face, down her chest and you can’t help but stare. Laura is by far the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen and you find yourself frozen in place, unable to move or say anything.

“Are you just going to stay over there the whole time?” she asks with her eyes still closed.

“Uh.”

She steps forward slightly, wiping the water away from her face so she can open her eyes and the confident demeanor she was wearing so well seems to have slipped away. It’s like you’re looking into a mirror. All the nervousness and uncertainty you were just feeling is written all over her beautiful face and it’s much more appealing on her.

“Carm, you’re so…”

“So what?”

“Beautiful doesn’t even begin to do you justice. I don’t think there are enough adjectives in the English language to describe how I feel about you right now.”

“Why do you think I’ve been standing here like an idiot? I feel the same way about you. Laura, you’re the most breathtaking woman I’ve ever seen. I don’t know why you’re here with me.”

She steps forward, pulling you closer until your bare skin touches hers for the first time and you both gasp, shuddering at the feeling of being this close. She stretches up onto her toes, looking at you like she’s seeing you for the first time before kissing you lightly. Your mind is racing, every nerve ending in your body is firing at all cylinders trying desperately to process what you’re feeling. You can’t help but think briefly back to your first date with Laura when she took you to see _The Wizard of Oz_ , because between the water falling all around you and the sensation of Laura’s lips on yours you feel like your melting.

She pulls back so you both can breathe, turning you around so the water can wash over your hair and running her fingers through it to comb out the wind-blown tangles. In other situations, you would have felt embarrassed by how you’re responding to her touch, but this is Laura. This is the woman who just a few days ago you admitted to yourself and her daughter that you have fallen in love with. You’re pretty sure the gasps and moans you hear echoing around the tiny bathroom are coming from you, but this feels way too good for you to care.

“I’m here with you because I want to be. I’m here with you because I can’t imagine being here with anyone else. I’m here with you because you for some reason want to take care of me and you’re the first person I actually trust enough to let you do so. I’m here because”

You stop her words with a kiss, pushing her against the wall and your body up against hers. You know what she was going to say and you have this big speech worked up in your head. You’ve never been one for love declarations of any kind, no matter the relationship, but this is different. Laura is different. You want to do this right.

She’s whimpering and writhing in between your warm body and the cold tile. This could happen right here and right now, but it’s not what you’ve dreamed about on late night drives back to your apartment after Laura kissed you senseless on her front porch.

“Wait,” you say, trying to catch your breath when you pull back.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. It’s just…” you whisper and look down, trying to find the right words.

She gently puts her hand on your cheek, bringing you back from your busy mind and to her.

“What is it? If you’re not ready that’s ok, I promise.”

“It’s not that. I’m more than ready, trust me. It’s just this is not how I imagined this happening.”

A wicked smile pulls at her swollen lips before she kisses you again and leans back against the wall.

“So tell me then. How did you imagine it?”

“Well, I intended on laying you down and taking my time. I wanted to explore every inch of your flawless body, find every hidden freckle, kissing every patch of sensitive skin, working you up until you can’t take it anymore. I wanted to drive you crazy but I’ll give exactly what you want as many times as you want it.”

“That sounds much better than how I’ve imagined it. How about this, we finish our shower and then we can show each other exactly what we’ve been imagining.”

“Sounds good to me, cutie.”

* * *

 

A few hours later, you’re tangled in the sheets with Laura wrapped tightly around you and you can’t remember ever feeling this peaceful. Sure, you’ve been with women before and thought the sex was good, but nothing could ever compare to what you just did with Laura. You did everything you’ve been imagining for weeks, giving her everything she deserves and more until you were both a wet and trembling mess. If this is what your life with her is going to be, then you definitely don’t want to ever be with anyone else. You have to tell her.

“So, Katie and I had an interesting conversation the other day,” you say and hug her tighter to you.

“Really? What’s that?” she says while fighting off another yawn. Between the all the walking at Disney and the marathon sex you just had, you know she’s tired.

“Well, she kind of called me out on something I’ve been feeling for a while. You really did raise an intelligent and intuitive little girl.”

She pushes herself up so she can look down at you. Even with her hair sticking to the side of her face and tired eyes, she’s still gorgeous.

“Care to enlighten me?” she says, letting her hand trace patterns onto your chest.

“Well, remember the day we came to visit you at the station?”

“Mhm, how could I forget?”

“Just before we got out of the car to come in to see you she stopped me and asked me a question. She kind of blindsided me.”

She just looked down at you, nervous energy running though her beautiful features so you know the anticipation is killing her.

“She asked me if I love you.”

Time stopped along with your heart at the confession. What if she doesn’t feel same way? The last few days and hours for that matter would indicate she does, but your self conscious nature when it comes to love is trying to take over but you try to push that aside until you hear how she feels.

“Before I could even answer her, she told me she thinks it would be cool if I did because she doesn’t want you to be sad anymore and that she thinks you love me too.”

“Did she really say that?”

“Yes, she did. I was shocked to say the least. But I have to tell you now more than ever. I do love you. I know it’s really soon, but I just can’t help myself. I’ve always thought that love at first sight was a naïve way of thinking, but maybe it does happen to some people. I don’t know. I remember thinking even before I met you in person how beautiful you were and how lucky the person who had to have been with you must have felt. When I came to your house for that interview, I didn’t even realize you were the same Laura Hollis. I just thought it was some kind of weird coincidence until you opened the door and I swear I couldn’t breathe. The cameras could never do you justice. There’s something about seeing your smile in person that changed me. It’s like I knew in that moment that everything was going to be different for me. I wanted to be different, become a better person; the kind of person you deserve to be with. I know it was really forward of me to even think that in my head, but like I said before, I just couldn’t help myself. I didn’t really think about the gravity of how I felt until our first date when you told me I was nothing like the tin man, that I had a bigger heart than anyone you’d ever known. No one has ever said anything like that to me and I think that’s when I really began to fall in love with you. I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with you until maybe a week later, the night I wrote that first song about you. When I said I had to pull off the road to scribble down some lyrics, it was also because my hands were shaking and I didn’t trust myself to drive. I’ve never felt like this before. I feel so vulnerable and it scares me to death. I thought I’ve been in love before, but it was nothing like this. I wasn’t sure how to tell you, because I’m so scared you don’t feel the same way but when Katie said she loved me too I knew I had to try. Since this is the first time I’ve ever felt like I was a part of something good, a part of a family, I have to take a risk and try for more. I’ve always been guarded, trying to protect what’s left of my heart after all these years of being hurt, but I’m ready to let you in. I love you, Laura. I really think we could make this work. I want to give you everything you deserve and more if you’ll let me.”

When you finally gain the courage to find her eyes with yours, it looks like she’s been crying. That deep, residual fear of being rejected is rising in your throat, burning and threatening to shut you down until you swallow it for good. She may be crying, but the way she’s looking at you tells you everything you need to know. She leans down to kiss you slowly, crawling further on top of you and settling her weight until you can feel every part of her against you. You would be content to stay just like this, but she pulls back with a look of determination.

“My daughter is a very smart little girl; I’ve always known that. I always look to her, trusting her judgement when it comes to the people I let into our lives. She’s always right when it comes to people. She was right about Danny. She loved her, but told me in her own way that she wasn’t right for me and as much as it hurt, I had to let her go. So to know that she feels this way about you just confirms how right I feel about you. I love you too, Carm and I have for quite a while now. I thought it was way too soon to feel this way, but leave it to my daughter to be so bold as to drag it out of you when you least suspected it. I’ve thought to myself a few times how my life could have been so different if I had met you sooner. I’ve been so lonely for so long, even when I was with someone. None of them ever made me feel the way you do. For the first time since my mother died, I feel safe; like no one could get to me. I want you to know that you are a part of something. You’re a part of me and a part of my family. I’m just happy right now, I don’t want this to end. I’ve fallen in love with the person I think I was supposed to end up with, and the best part is that my daughter loves you too. I don’t know how my life could get any better.”

“Here,” you say and kiss her, rolling her over and switching positions. “Let me show you how much better it can get.”

You spend the rest of the weekend showing your Laura just how much you love her. It’s like a whole new chapter of your life has opened up. Laura is slowly tearing down all the pain and fear you’ve felt all these years with every desperate touch and gentle kiss. You’ve thought all your life that you would never have what you’ve secretly desired all along. Lying down with Laura in your arms, your mind starts to wander to the perfect picture of forever. It may be just a dream right now, but if anyone could ever make your dreams come true, it’s her.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I really live this little au. It is my child and I'm so proud of it. I just hope that y'all love it as much as I do. I must apologize once again for disappearing. I love writing. I really do. It's just that life has kicked me in the ass entirely too much and I'm just trying to survive it. I've been doing better the last week or so which is why if you follow me on tumblr, you've actually seen me around. I just hope I can keep it up.
> 
> Thanks for all the support and I love you all,
> 
> Monica


End file.
